1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to an apparatus for holding a deformable fluid container (commonly called a "bag" in medical parlance) that is made of a gas-tight flexible material.
2. Description of the Prior Art
U.S. Pat. No. 4,734,184, discloses the use of a bag having a multiple layer of plastic containing a metal layer, and filled with gas-equilibrated electrolyte solutions, in particular electrolyte solutions that are pre-tonometered. The metal layer, for example an aluminum foil, forms a gas barrier that makes the bag particularly gas-tight. In contrast to, for example, a glass bottle, the flexibility of the bag resulting from the flexibility of the multiple layer also prevents an exchange of gases during the removal of the solution, since, in contrast to a glass bottle, the bag can collapse during the removal of the solution, and need not be vented.